


Для каждой твари

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Пост-слэш, альтернативный хэппи-энд, безысходность, депрессия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: Что делать, если тебя просят навестить приятеля, который странно себя ведет? Что предпринять, если приятель не горит желанием возвращаться в круг нормальных людей с повышенным фоном настроения? Ответ на эти вопросы каждый ищет самостоятельно. Вот и Майклу придется их поискать.Здесь действительно только пост-слэш. Мало того - Майкл на момент текста состоит в гетеросексуальных отношениях и у него все хорошо. И текст в большей степени про дружбу и близость не в сексуальном смысле. Я вас предупредила.





	

От Лондона до Десборо около девяноста миль. Не проблема, два с половиной часа. Майкл выезжает через Лутон и бодро движется по трассе, стараясь не проморгать съезд на Б-576. Приглушенно-синий, недавно вымытый "Астон Мартин" с аппетитом жрет милю за милей, климат-контроль заботливо охраняет от атмосферы за бортом, а негромкий голос Джеймса Хэтфилда из колонок делает путешествие совсем сносным. У Майкла как всегда все продумано.  
Зима после Рождества — самое отвратное время. Холодно, серо, с неба сыплет маловразумительная хрень. Даже Лондон выцветает: исчезают украшения на улицах, в окнах перестают перемигиваться огоньки, а у каждого второго дома под дождем мокнет выставленная к мусорным бакам елка. Все адекватные люди или запираются дома, или улетают в теплые края. Майкл бы тоже не прочь, но в этот раз не складывается. Сначала Рождество дома — года два уже не приезжал, надо же было сделать приятное родителям; потом очередные переговоры, пробы, чтение сценариев… В общем, не успел и не очень хотел успеть — иногда приятно посидеть с книжкой на диване и вспомнить, что у работы актера есть свои плюсы.   
Мимо бурым ковром тянутся унылые раскисшие поля, низкое небо нависает над ними старым брезентом, плюется дождем. Дворники давно надоели и усыпляют, но если выключить — моментально все заволакивает пеленой. Майкл не любит путешествовать по родной стране. Не в это время года. Он вообще за комфорт и теплый плед международных авиалиний, если нужда не гонит.  
Фред звонит ему вечером хорошего ленивого дня, когда хочется залечь с кружкой чая и смотреть добрые и глупые фильмы — как раз такие и крутят после Рождества. Майкл берет трубку неохотно, опасаясь родственников или агента (неизвестно, что хуже), и первые секунды не может понять, кто же звонит. Фред — агент, но агент Макэвоя; и неблизкий друг. Когда долго работаешь бок о бок, невольно знакомишься с кучей народа, обрастаешь номерами телефонов и адресами электронной почты — такая тонкая ниточка связи, которой редко кто пользуется.  
— Извини, что поздно, — говорит Фред, хотя на часах всего девять. — Я долго думал, кому позвонить, но никто кроме тебя в голову не пришел.  
Майклу не нравится начало. Он не любит иметь дело с людьми, которым никто кроме него не приходит в голову, — если это не именитые режиссеры.  
— Ты с Джимом когда в последний раз общался?  
Майкл честно пытается вспомнить. «Общаться» — растяжимое понятие. Виделись — на премьере и вроде на паре шоу в пост-продакшене. Может, созванивались до Рождества, но это не факт. Скорее всего, отправляли друг другу смс в канун нового года. Сидели где-то вместе, без журналистов и поклонников, — уже и не вспомнить, когда.   
— А что случилось? — выкручивается он.   
— Хрен его знает, — несколько нелогично отвечает Фред. — Ты же слышал, он развелся.  
Майкл слышал. Он даже предрекал это событие про себя, когда прикидывал соотношение времени, проведенного Макэвоем с семьей и на работе. В творческой среде браки рушатся и заключаются стремительно, и это никого не удивляет. Майкл и сам только-только установил более или менее долгосрочные отношения и не готов поручиться, что завтра все не рухнет в тартарары.   
— Ну, — подтверждает он. На экране перед ним реклама универмага сменяется тизером нового сериала. Зазывная мелодия лезет в уши, Майкл морщится и выключает звук.  
Фред мнется, и это слышно даже через телефон.  
— Он уехал в какую-то дыру, купил там дом и сидит вот уже месяц, неохотно выходя на связь, — наконец говорит он. — Мне кажется, это ненормально.   
— Я, в общем, никогда не считал его адекватным, — честно признается Майкл.  
— Ты вроде как его друг.  
«Вроде как» неожиданно смешит.   
— Это не мешает мне трезво его оценивать. Фред, что тебе нужно?  
Тот вздыхает, как усталая лошадь.  
— Я подумал, может ты его навестишь? Ну, знаешь… по-дружески.  
Майкл перестает что-либо понимать. В последний раз, когда они с Макэвоем делали что-то по-дружески, это кончилось быстрым сексом в душе. Было здорово, отчасти неловко и с привкусом хорошо забытого удовольствия. Майкл не ходил к нему в гости, не дарил машинки его сыну и не звонил пожелать спокойной ночи. Да кто вообще сейчас таким манером дружит, интересно?   
— Не очень понимаю, о чем ты, — признается Майкл.  
Фред вздыхает еще горше — так, как умеют только агенты и менеджеры по продажам, когда хотят вам что-то впарить.  
— Я просто подумал, что не хочу оказаться агентом актера, про которого в википедии напишут что-то типа: «его тело обнаружила соседка, когда ее собачка начала странно себя вести».  
Повисает напряженное молчание. Майклу некстати вспоминается Хит Леджер, о самоубийстве которого долго судачили, но так и не пришли к определенным выводам. А еще — Брюс Робертсон, а еще...  
— Ты думаешь, он?.. — Майкл неопределенно мычит, пытаясь подобрать фразу. Настолько сумасшедший? Настолько отчаянный? одинокий? Сложно поставить имя Макэвоя и слово «суицид» в одном предложении.   
— Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты его навестил, — откровенно говорит Фред.  
— Чего сам не поедешь?  
— Мне кажется, вы с ним ближе.  
Ближе. Чудесный эвфемизм. От ассоциаций, потянувшихся за словом, неожиданно становится тепло.   
— Я подумаю, — говорит он. — Что хоть за дыра?  
— Скину тебе адрес, — торопливо и радостно говорит Фред. Так радуются люди, только что спихнувшие ненавистную обязанность на кого-то другого.  
В городе Десборо есть футбольный клуб. Это все, что знает Майкл об этом месте. Навигатор заботливо ведет его от развилки к развилке. Быстро темнеет, каждая придорожная кафешка переливается огоньками, как рождественская игрушка. Майкл думает, что надо было бы выехать с утра. Два часа туда, часа полтора там (сколько нужно на визит вежливости?), вечером уже дома. Легкое чувство стыда за свою прагматичность колет где-то у печени.   
Что Джим забыл в маленьком городишке? Майкл никогда бы не подумал, что Макэвой склонен к таким вот демаршам. Устроить бучу, напиться, наговорить невесть чего прессе — это всегда пожалуйста. И вообще, почему Фред не позвонил Энн-Мари? Не захотел из-за развода? Насколько Майкл знает, Джеймс разошелся с женой мирно и тихо.   
Трасса сворачивает еще раз, и по обочинам начинают понемногу вылезать редкие грязно-белые дома. Майкл сверяется с адресом — Десборо, тупик Кромвеля. Боже, ну и названьице для улицы. Хотя, Кромвель — это точно тупик, кто спорит.   
Приходится немного поплутать и один раз спросить дорогу: навигаторы в маленьких городах иногда шалят. В конце концов он выезжает на узкую улочку, которая упирается в видавший виды деревянный забор. В свете фар и фонаря забор кажется особенно убогим и старым, а его зеленый цвет навевает ассоциации с плесенью. Дом Джеймса — второй с краю, типичный двухэтажный оплот среднего класса, аккуратный и безликий. На втором этаже два окна, оба прикрыты жалюзи, на первом видно только одно и тоже закрыто. Въезд в гараж (на этот раз роллет, но выглядит все равно неприступно), зеленая стена какого-то кустарника справа, плохо ухоженный газон и грязное пятно, очевидно, бывшее когда-то клумбой. Майкл вылезает из машины и вляпывается обеими ногами в лужу. Вода тут же находит себе путь внутрь: ботинки у Майкла больше рассчитаны на ковровую дорожку, чем на распутицу.   
— Твою мать…  
Дождь, еще недавно висевший невразумительной моросью, определился с целями и капает чаще и гуще. Майкл поднимает воротник пальто и, закрыв машину, идет к калитке.   
…  
Неловкость — первое слово, которое приходит на ум.   
Орать у калитки ему не нравится, никакого молотка или звонка там нет, только допотопная щеколда. Майклу приходится идти вокруг дома и пытать счастье с аккуратной дверью под козырьком. Вот там уже удается отыскать звонок. Электрический свист слышно даже на улице — такую мелодию мог поставить только тот, кто свирепо ненавидит гостей. Когда Джеймс открывает дверь, становится ясно: про гостей догадка верная.   
Майклу неловко здороваться ( Джеймс молча кивает головой), неловко пробираться через крошечную захламленную прихожую в коридор. Слева открыта дверь в гостиную, хранящую следы неуютного бардака. Низкий стол перед диваном завален газетами, телевизор включен, но звука нет. Сам Джеймс тоже хорошего впечатления не производит — в болотно-зеленом свитере с высоким горлом и черных домашних штанах он похож скорее на деревенского выпивоху, чем на прежнего старого приятеля.  
— Не нальешь чаю? — интересуется Майкл. — У меня ботинки насквозь вымокли.   
Джеймс снова кивает и уходит на кухню — она справа. Майкл тащится за ним, сняв ботинки и носки, проклиная в душе Фреда и свое желание помочь. Отдать пару миллионов на благотворительность было бы куда проще и душеспасительнее. На кухне Макэвой заваривает чай: отмеряет листья щепотками, запихивает в фарфоровый чайник с ярко-оранжевыми подсолнухами, явно оставшийся от прежних жильцов.   
— Обет молчания дал? — спрашивает Майкл.   
Джеймс поднимает на него удивленный взгляд. Тянется к чайнику и нажимает кнопку.  
— Нет, — говорит он хрипло. — Просто горло не в порядке.   
Майкл кивает. Продуманный сценарий «визит старого друга» никак не хочет воплощаться. Джеймс не встречает его ехидными подначками, не спрашивает, какого хрена он тут забыл, не целует с порога (мало ли?), не выгоняет. От этого Майкл чувствует себя особенно ответственным за ситуацию — как актер, партнер которого безбожно заваливает сцену.   
Чай оказывается вполне приличным. Майкл согревается, шлепает в гостиную. Телевизор все еще включен, на экране какое-то местное шоу: мужик в дешевом галстуке втирает что-то пожилой даме в шляпке, та почтительно слушает. Джеймс садится на диван рядом, безразлично скользит взглядом по экрану.  
— Говорят, ты захандрил, — роняет Майкл, остро чувствуя, что произносит банальности. Но надо же что-то спросить.  
— Может быть. — Макэвой безразлично пожимает плечами. — У меня сейчас простой, решил найти место, где поменьше журналистов. Сам понимаешь…  
Майкл не понимает. В его представлении все должно быть совсем не так. Джеймс должен обматерить его с порога, сказать, что это не его сраное дело. Они должны поцапаться, самую малость, потом выпить вместе виски, завалиться на диван и часа полтора комментировать идиотские ток-шоу. Потом — по обстоятельствам. Но закончиться все должно приятно тяжелой головой и советом «держаться». Это универсальная рекомендация всем, чей фон настроения стремится к марианской впадине. Примерно как «пошел нахер», но куда интеллигентнее. Никто ведь тут не думает, что друзья могут помочь в грустную минуту? Для этого есть психотерапевт.   
Макэвой точно не собирается делать ничего из списка выше. Это странно, а Майкл не любит странного. С необычного поведения обычно и начинаются все хорошие фильмы ужасов.   
— Вы с Эни поругались, что ли? — на пробу спрашивает он.  
Джеймс смотрит на него как на помешаного, но проблеск чувства в его глазах радует.  
— Мы развелись, Фассбендер.   
Майкл мысленно чертыхается.   
— Я имел в виду… ну, вы же хорошо расстались, или нет?  
«Хорошо расстались». От создателей «отлично поссорились».   
— Она не пытается отобрать у меня дом, мотоцикл и последние штаны, если ты об этом.   
— Круто. В смысле, она всегда была здравомыслящей женщиной. Она в курсе, что ты здесь?  
Джеймс мотает головой.   
— Я думал, что это она тебя прислала, — говорит он. — Первые пять минут.  
— Как будто я сам не могу тебя навестить.   
Судя по красноречивому молчанию Макэвоя — нет, не может. Даже и верить глупо в такую возможность. Майкл с минуту думает, не обидеться ли. Потом решает — нет, не стоит. В конце концов он никогда не был лауреатом премии «друг года».  
Майкл до последнего старается не скатиться к вопросам вроде «что происходит». Это высшая мера, так разговаривают только в ситкомах про семейную жизнь. Нормальные люди как-то обходятся без очевидного.   
— Никогда не замечал в тебе интереса к сельской недвижимости, — говорит он. Шоу, несмотря на отсутствие звука, начинает ощутимо раздражать. Мужик продолжает что-то втирать, только уже не старушке, а представительному толстяку в твиде. Свет экрана отскакивает от поверхности стола и бросает нездоровые отсветы на лицо Джеймса.  
— Я арендовал этот дом, — отвечает он. — Не купил.   
— Один черт. Город слишком маленький, чтобы заинтересовать кого-то вроде тебя.  
— Я никогда не был полностью городским парнем. — Макэвой пожимает плечами.  
Майклу вдруг отчего-то вспоминается летний день — давний, ухнувший в долгосрочную память, как Титаник на дно океана. Они сидели в трейлере, было адски жарко, в окно едва просачивался свежий воздух. Майкл тогда спросил: «ты всегда такой импульсивный?», а Джеймс точно так же пожал плечами.   
Сейчас он импульсивным не выглядит.   
— Дождь зарядил. У тебя есть где переночевать? — Разговоры о погоде и быте, истинное призвание каждого настоящего англичанина.  
— Диван. — Джеймс кивает на обитую полосатой тканью развалюху у дальней стены комнаты. — Поместишься.   
— Надеюсь, там нет клопов.   
Макэвой молчит. Не развивает тему, не оскорбляется, не называет оборзевшим захватчиком. Даже в жилетку не плачется, хотя совсем странно было бы, если бы плакался.  
Блядь, бывает ситуации еще более неловкие? Майкл ерзает на диване, как школьник, забывший, сколько у Джона и Джилл вместе яблок.   
— Ну что? — предлагает он наконец. — Может, закажем пиццу?  
— Пиццерия через две улицы, — безразлично отвечает Джеймс. — У них вроде бы есть служба доставки, если тебе так уж надо. Я скоро спать.  
И именно на этом моменте Майкл взрывается.   
— Да что с тобой такое? — говорит он, резко поворачиваясь к Джеймсу. Тот все еще сидит рядом и пялится в телевизор. — Что происходит?  
Макэвой снисходит до того, чтобы тоже повернуться к нему.   
— Ничего не происходит, Фассбендер, — выговаривает он. — А должно?  
— Представь себе! — Злость накатывает волной, и от нее становится легче. — Я тут пытаюсь с тобой разговаривать, если ты не заметил.  
— О чем? О моем разводе? О карьере? О погоде на севере Англии? Тогда извини, что я не могу поддержать эту интеллектуальную беседу. — Джеймс кривит рот, и это похоже на злой скетч улыбки.   
— В чем дело? Ты не рад моему приезду — так и скажи!  
— А с чего я должен быть рад? Ты приперся без звонка — обосраться мне теперь от счастья, да?  
У Макэвоя на щеках вспыхивают пятна, это некрасиво и очень реалистично, не как в кино. Майкл чувствует, как у него сжимаются кулаки — не в угрожающем жесте, скорее в защитном. Сжать руки, убрать пальцы, пока их не обожгло. С Джеймсом всегда было классно собачиться — ярко, весело. Сейчас Майкл этого не чувствует. Только злость.  
— Может, мне надо было записаться у твоей секретарши за неделю? Чтобы ты нашел немного времени! У тебя же такое плотное расписание: смотреть телевизор, предаваться депрессии и, кажется, еще смотреть телевизор в депрессии?  
Джеймс снова отворачивается. Опускает руки на колени. Майкл был бы рад любой другой реакции. Лучше бы уж он орал дальше, покрывался пятнами и изрекал абсурдные обвинения — все-таки живая реакция.   
— Что тебе здесь надо? — вместо всего этого тихо говорит Макэвой. — Какого хрена? Я тебя звал? Люди хотят одиночества, Майкл. Так бывает. Кто-то может прожить без тебя — понимаю, в это сложно поверить, но истина горька.   
С этими словами он встает с дивана и направляется к лестнице. Майкл провожает его взглядом. У Джеймса сутулая спина, обтянутая свитером так, что больно смотреть.  
Чего я завелся? думает он, разжимая кулаки. Как идиоты. С Джеймсом вечно так: не успеешь оглянуться, тебе уже опять семнадцать и весь набор, положенный по возрасту, — импульсивность, гормоны, дурацкие идеи, — тоже тут как тут.   
Макэвой возвращается через несколько минут, неся на вытянутых руках простыню, пестрое одеяло и подушку. Аккуратно складывает всё это на полосатый диван, бормочет «спокойной ночи» — и снова скрывается на лестнице.   
Майкл не ужинал, желудок урчит, но обыскивать чужую кухню нет никакого желания. Он лежит на диване, до боли вглядываясь в темный потолок, и думает, что уедет завтра же. Не прощаясь. Просто встанет, сядет в машину и будет гнать до самого Лондона. Потом, через полгодика, они с Макэвоем встретятся где-нибудь у общих знакомых и снова будут болтать, как будто вчера расстались. Так всегда было. В конце концов, он Джеймсу даже не друг. Знакомый и коллега, им было весело работать над ролью, играть фансервис и трахаться по углам, когда крыша съезжала набок особенно сильно.   
Телефон тихо вибрирует на ковре. Майкл поднимает его, щурится от света экрана и подносит к уху.  
— Алло, — говорит он тихо.  
— Привет. — Голос у Алисии уставший, но довольный. Майкл почти видит ее: невысокая и миниатюрная, валяется в трейлере на кровати, натягивает одеяло повыше. — Ты уже спишь?  
— Пока нет, — говорит он и слышит, как теплеет его собственный голос. — Но скоро буду. А ты?  
— Урвала три минуты. Вырубаюсь, был длинный день.   
— Я у Макэвоя, — зачем-то сообщает Майкл. — Приехал проведать.  
— Завидую, — вздыхает Алисия. — Оторвитесь там за меня.   
Майкл фыркает.   
— Он не в себе. — Это почти жалоба, и ему почти неловко. — Забрался в маленький городок, ни с кем не общается, смотрит волком.   
— Всем иногда нужно одиночество. — Она почти повторяет Макэвоя, и это раздражает, как будто Алисия с ним согласна. — Тем более в его ситуации.  
— Думаешь, мне лучше уехать?   
Она некоторое время молчит, обдумывая ответ. Одна из тех черт, которые так нравятся Майклу: Алисия подходит ко всему с удивительной серьезностью.  
— Оставайся, только если сам захочешь, — советует она наконец. — Вымученная благотворительность — это ужасно.   
— Спасибо, — искренне говорит он. — Спокойной ночи.   
— И тебе, — почти шепчет она и отключается.  
Майкл засыпает с твердой уверенностью, что завтра свалит отсюда.  
Утро выглядит так же отвратительно, как ощущается. Майкл открывает глаза и сразу чувствует мерзкую влажность простыни и одеяла. Ничего не промокло, просто отсырело за ночь. Знакомое ощущение — в Килларни его детская комната располагалась под самой крышей и плохо протапливалась. Здравствуй, ностальгия. Правда, он всегда предполагал, что это чувство должно быть немного приятнее.   
Майкл вылезает из-под одеяла, натягивает на себя свитер и джинсы. Кажется, что они тоже отсырели, хотя он знает, что это не так. Макэвой все еще спит (или нет, или повесился на чердаке, надо бы сходить проверить). Майкл с тоской оглядывает пустую кухню. Белые ободранные по углам шкафчики явно не скрывают гастрономических богатств, в коробке на столе сиротливо жмутся два чайных пакетика, а полупустая пачка печенья у раковины не вселяет оптимизма. Кажется, чайник с подсолнухами — единственное яркое пятно в этом унылом пейзаже. В холодильник Майкл даже не заглядывает. Зная Макэвоя, можно предположить, что там повесилась мышь.   
Когда играешь роли серьезных, ответственных людей, поневоле чего-нибудь да нахватаешься. Майкл от души желает всему миру провалиться в тартарары и идет натягивать куртку.  
Льет дождь. Майкл уверен, что в Библии начиналось с чего-то подобного. Даже интересно, кто сейчас так прогневил бога. Джеймс точно должен знать — он ведь готовился стать священником. Столько времени прошло, а Майкла до сих пор это веселит. Сложно представить что-нибудь более нелепое, чем Джеймс в этом амплуа. Таких чертей, как у него, ни одна колоратка не изгонит.  
Унылые сельские улицы пусты — высовываться в такую погоду дураков нет. Пейзаж оживляют только редкие рекламные щиты да пара клумб, на которых торчат всепогодные оранжевые цветочки (Майкл опять забыл, как они называются). Вопреки расхожему мнению, англичане не слишком любят свой дождь. Разве что в Лондоне, но жители больших городов поголовно сумасшедшие, что с них возьмешь. Майкл добредает до маленького «Теско», затерянного в переулках. Резкий свет дневных ламп давит на глазные яблоки, заставляя смотреть в пол и прятать нос в мокрый воротник куртки. С волос течет, надо было взять зонт, но Майкл не представляет, если ли в хозяйстве Джеймса этот замечательный предмет. Не глядя, он сгребает с полки чай, пару булочек, какую-то нарезку, печенье, упаковку яиц, маленькую бутыль молока, сыр, еще что-то…  
— С вас двадцать фунтов и тридцать центов. — Миловидная брюнетка на кассе неуверенно улыбается ему, пытается заглянуть в глаза. Майкл вставляет карту в терминал. Набирает пин-код. Отстраненно смотрит на подсунутые под руку линованный блокнот и ручку. — Автограф дадите?— тихо просит кассирша. — Мистер Фассбендер… Для Лилиан, пожалуйста, если можно.  
Майкла бесит это «если можно». Он черкает в блокноте, едва не прорывая бумагу, и сгребает покупки в пакет.  
— Вы к нам надолго? — Она явно была бы не против услышать «навсегда».  
— Проездом, — коротко отвечает Майкл и поворачивается на выход, подавляя желание выкрикнуть, что зато неподалеку квартирует Джеймс Макэвой и снова холост, не упустите шанс.  
Обратной дороги хватает, чтобы разозлиться на Макэвоя окончательно. Майкл часто злился на него в прошлом — Джеймс вызывает сильные чувства почти у всех, кто его знает. Когда в первый раз его затопило этой чистой, беспримесной злобой и бешенством, Майкл даже удивился сам себе: в последний раз он злился так на тетю Молли, когда та не купила ему на Рождество велосипед, хотя обещала. Но Джеймс переплюнул все старые обиды. Он умел достать и уколоть так, что волна ярости поднималась в душе, сметая всю вежливость, которой Майкл ограждал себя от посторонних. Он даже орал на Джеймса — раз шесть, что ли, в общей сложности за историю их знакомства. Орал с наслаждением, срывая голос и испытывая практически оргазм от мощной гипервентиляции легких. А Макэвой, похлопав глазами, улыбался и говорил что-то типа «ну у тебя и голос, лошади, наверное, приседают?» — и волна спадала так же быстро, как поднялась.   
Майкл распихивает содержимое пакетов по шкафчикам, находит сковороду, хватает миску, начинает смешивать омлет. Венчик с вилкой прыгают в руках, молоко он разливает на стол, одно яйцо вытекает в миску вместе с изрядным куском скорлупы, и в этом тоже виноват Джеймс.   
Когда омлет готов, Майкл готов тоже. Сам вид накрытого стола и завтрака вызывает в нем бессильную злобу. Джеймс Макэвой и забота о нем. Надо будет песню об этом написать.   
На лестнице слышатся шаги, и Майкл оборачивается так стремительно, как будто хочет застать Джеймса в неподобающем виде. Но нет, все в порядке — Макэвой выглядит совершенно так, как положено выглядеть человеку в плохом настроении, который не высыпался в последние полжизни. Волосы торчат ежом, из-под свитера виден край желтой футболки, а глаза открываются благо если наполовину.  
— Ты приготовил завтрак? — спрашивает он. Ударение — на «приготовил».  
— У тебя талант к озвучиванию очевидного, — бросает Майкл. — Есть будешь?  
Джеймс кивает и присаживается за стол. То, что он даже не попытался возразить, злит Майкла еще больше.   
— Думаю, после завтрака я отчалю, — деланно безразлично говорит он.  
— И что ж так? — светски интересуется Джеймс.  
— Не вижу смысла дольше злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.   
Джеймс задумчиво смотрит на тарелку и отодвигает вилкой кусок ветчины.  
— Не смею настаивать, — говорит он, и у Майкла зубы сводит: так хочется взять его за грудки, встряхнуть и добиться хоть одной живой эмоции.   
— Будешь вешаться — позвони Фреду, а то он волнуется, что узнает об этом последний, — бросает он и откладывает вилку в сторону. Кусок не лезет в горло.   
Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд и неожиданно улыбается.   
— А это заба-авно, — тянет он. — То есть, Фред звякнул тебе, и ты помчался удостовериться, не надо ли мне подержать петлю? Фассбендер, я почти тронут.  
— Чем? Тем, что все уверены, что ты даже повеситься сам не сможешь? — интересуется Майкл.   
— Три часа пути, чтобы протянуть веревку или выбить табуреточку — это любовь, — серьезно говорит Макэвой. — Прямо даже не знаю, чем заслужил такую честь.  
Майкл думает посчитать, сколько раз за последний час он всерьез хотел дать Макэвою в зубы. Собьешься ведь.   
— Брось, Джейми. — Майкл почти видит, как у Макэвоя сбивается дыхание. — Все в курсе, что ты великовозрастный дебил, это не секрет.   
— А ты и рад поработать нянькой.  
— Ну надо же кому-то: тебя собственная жена уже бросила, остался только я и сестренка. Но Джой я тут что-то не вижу.  
— Зато ты первый в очереди к умственным инвалидам!  
— И, как видишь, уже сваливаю!  
— Да, ты всегда норовил кончить побыстрее!  
Майкл замолкает, набирая воздуха для очередной гадости, но Джеймс больше не смотрит на него. А в следующую секунду с тихим ругательством срывается с места.  
— Ты чего? — ошеломленно спрашивает Майкл.   
Джеймс сидит у стены кухни, которая примыкает к гаражу, и озабоченно рассматривает что-то. Присмотревшись, Майкл понимает, что стена вся мокрая — на таких пестрых обоях не особенно разглядишь, но пятно расплывается, становится шире прямо на глазах.  
— Крыша, мать ее, — шипит Джеймс. — Дай мне тряпку.  
Майкл мечется, находит под раковиной ведро с заскорузлой, грязной ветошью, берет ее двумя пальцами и относит Макэвою. Тот бросает ее у плинтуса, старательно вытирая образовавшуюся лужу. Тряпка немедленно начинает вонять мокрой пылью.   
— Сука, — выдыхает Джеймс и идет к лестнице. Майкл, помедлив, направляется за ним.  
Вдвоем они осматривают второй этаж — молча, деловито. Тут царит сумрак, большая спальня слева от лестницы кажется совсем необитаемой, а вот в правой, маленькой, явно обосновался Джеймс. И именно в ней потолок набухает тяжелыми каплями. Вода уже пропитала пол и, как видно, нашла путь через перекрытия.  
— Подставь что-нибудь? — предлагает Майкл.   
Джеймс притаскивает объемистый ковшик, капли стучат туда лениво, монотонно. Майкл думает, что теперь, в таких условиях, черта с два уснешь. А еще — что Джеймс во время этой мини-разведки наконец-то показался ему живым. Настоящим.   
…  
— Ну, как там? — Голос Фреда в трубке полон старательного сострадания.   
— Ты теперь будешь звонить и проверять, насколько качественно я тут вытираю сопли? — Майкл смотрит сквозь залитое дождем стекло небольшой веранды, выходящей на задний двор. Погода и не думает выправляться. Если так дальше пойдет, то до наводнения недалеко.  
— Ума не приложу, как вы сошлись, — удивляется Фред. — Злой ты все-таки, Фассбендер. Воспитанный, талантливый — но злой.  
— Можно подумать, Джеймс у нас душка.  
— Так как он?  
— Херово он. Сам, небось, догадывался, когда засылал меня сюда.   
Фред длинно вздыхает. Майклу это напоминает совещание над постелью тяжело больного человека.   
— Ну держитесь там, что ли… — Майкл только фыркает и отключается.   
Макэвой шастает где-то наверху. Если прислушаться, то можно уловить сочное «блямм!» каждой капли, падающей в ковшик. Это надо же иметь такое везение — снять дом с прохудившейся крышей.   
— Ты вроде говорил, что не собираешься злоупотреблять гостеприимством. — Майкл чуть не подскакивает на месте, услышав голос за спиной.   
Обернувшись, он видит, что Джеймс стоит рядом — как-то умудрился неслышно спуститься. Потирает запястья, прикрытые длинными рукавами свитера. Переминается с ноги на ногу. Неловко ему, что ли?  
— А я передумал, — говорит Майкл легкомысленно.   
— Экий ты непостоянный. — Джеймс не улыбается, голос у него усталый, но не враждебный.   
— Я полезный. — Майкл шутливо пихает его в плечо. — Хожу в магазин. Готовлю завтрак.   
— Не продолжай список, — просит Джеймс. — До идеальной домохозяйки тебе все равно далеко.   
— У тебя есть полный перечень требований? — Майкл чувствует, что идет по тонкому льду и одновременно возвращается на дорожку, накатанную много лет назад. Странное ощущение.  
— Составлял на досуге. Вдруг ты спросишь! — Джеймс бледно улыбается и потирает щетину, от виска на подбородок.   
— Всю жизнь мечтал, — начинает заверять его Майкл, и тут, разумеется, звонит телефон.   
Майкл нажимает «ответить» — хотя бы потому, что Джеймс уже погас, отодвинулся в тень и развернулся на выход с видом «делай что хочешь».  
— Привет. — Голос Алисии почти тает за неожиданными помехами. — Я тут пропаду на пару дней, наверное: очень плотный график. Не волнуйся.  
— Я никогда за тебя не волнуюсь, — говорит он. — Ты же взрослая и умная женщина, что с тобой может случиться?  
— Как раз с такими все и случается, — серьезно уверяет она. Секунду молчит, а потом спрашивает: — Как там Джеймс?  
Майкл размышляет над ответом секунд десять.  
— Никак, — наконец, говорит он. — Я решил остаться ненадолго.   
— Плохо? — Алисия всегда умеет поставить вопрос ребром и докопаться до сути.   
— Угу. — Майкл прижимает мобильник к уху, пытаясь разобрать ее голос до последней интонации. — Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Глупости. Конечно, знаешь. Ты же его друг.  
— Если бы с сертификатом о дружбе выдавали бы инструкцию по пользованию Макэвоем — всем было бы так просто. — Фраза у него получается в дурном вкусе, да. Зато отражает суть. — Хотя, у меня и сертификата нет.   
Алисия тихо смеется. Майкла накрывает теплое чувство: как будто его только что погладили по голове.   
— Ты справишься. Ты всегда со всем справляешься, это твоя суперспособность. Человек-Решатель-Проблем, вот ты кто.  
— Спасибо. Я думал, что навсегда останусь Повелителем консервных банок.  
— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но это тебе не грозит. Мне пора идти, Майкл.  
— Иди. И звони, когда освободишься. Удачи.  
— И тебе — с Джеймсом.   
Майкл опускает телефон в карман. Иногда он чувствует себя бессовестно благополучным. В этом мире столько людей: несчастных, одиноких, брошенных, банально бедных или голодных. И вот, посмотрите — Майкл Фассбендер. Не обижен силой и мозгами, на внешность тоже вполне себе ничего. Значительный актерский талант, хорошая семья, любимая профессия, баснословные гонорары — не Том Круз, конечно, но тоже неплохо. Несколько лет промотался по моделям; иногда мерзко себя вел, особенно с женщинами; не устраивал серьезных отношений... Тьфу, это не три разных греха, а один. И вот, дамы и господа, — этот не очень идеальный человек благополучен. Как-то несправедливо. У него есть сбережения, которые можно даже назвать капиталом. Есть пара сценариев в разработке. Есть даже чудесная женщина, отношения с которой строятся медленно, но процесс нравится обоим. За что? Почему одним все, а другим — ничего? Чем хуже, например, некий Джеймс Макэвой? Не обижен талантом и лицом, человек трудной судьбы и сильных страстей. Заводил постоянные отношения — и они не складывались. Пытался исправить свои ошибки — и ничего не вышло. Получил несколько хороших ролей, потом пару странных ролей — и вот погружается в депрессию в маленьком городке в доме с протекающей крышей. Определенно, Майкл чувствует себя благополучным до тошноты, как светская дама, явившаяся в приют облагодетельствовать голодных детишек.  
Джеймс пару раз появляется на кухне, но в разговоры не вступает. Заваривает себе чай, делает бутерброды и уходит наверх. Ну не бегать же за ним! Майкл устраивается в гостиной на полосатом диване, прихватив из дорожной сумки дорожный же детектив. Он терпеть не может смотреть кино в самолете, от этого почему-то укачивает. Детективы в мягких обложках — самое лучшее средство от скуки, у Майкла постоянно распихано по сумкам штук пять таких книжек. Погружаться в иллюзорный мир запутанных историй безопасно, и Майкл делает это с удовольствием.   
Давно, когда контракт на «Людей Икс» казался невероятной, духовышибающей удачей, они с Джеймсом встретились на вечеринке. Ничего особенного — такие посиделки устраивали периодически еще до первых читок сценария, чтобы каст познакомился между собой. Джеймс заразительно ржал и рассказывал неприличные бородатые анекдоты, которые с его акцентом казались местным колоритом. Майкл не мог похвастать ни юмором, ни особенностями речи, а потому сидел тихо и улыбался: «как акула», сказал потом в интервью Джеймс и положил начало куче фанарта. Спустя три месяца и один день (Майкл подсчитал как-то от скуки) они чинно вошли в трейлер Макэвоя, аккуратно прикрыли за собой дверь, а потом Джеймс нежно прижал его к стене и укусил за губу. Чувствуя, как дергает болью укус, отвечая на поцелуй и поглаживая широкую спину, Майкл тогда думал — в какой, черт побери, момент все пошло не так? Хотя, хрен его знает — может, все пошло как раз именно так. Может, вообще все к тому и шло. Майкл ведь не возмутился. Он вообще не возражал против приставаний, благо габариты всегда давали возможность отбиться в случае чего. И Джеймс ему нравился — как нравится соседский мальчишка, с которым познакомились только вчера, и впереди еще всё долгое лето, полное пыли, озерной воды и ворованных из чужого сада яблок.   
В современном мире все очень запутанно. Раньше все было просто: первый поцелуй и замужество разделяли считанные дни, а возню джентльменов в одной постели никто не считал за что-то серьезное. Потом выяснилось, что отношения бывают и однополыми тоже, Кинси вылез со своей теорией сексуальности, и стройная система совершенно испортилась. Но у них двоих все было по-прежнему просто. И главное — хорошо. Сидя сейчас на диване с дешевой книжкой, кутаясь в одеяло и вслушиваясь в шаги Джеймса наверху, Майкл особенно четко понимает, насколько тогда было здорово. Круто. Весело. Упоительно. Много пили, много целовались, мало разговаривали. Если б Майкл был режиссером, он бы снял такое порно. Чтоб там было много света, много смеха, лето, и непременно все кончалось бы отъездом в закат на мотоциклах. Обычно порно бывает чертовски унылое — туда, сюда, сверкающие задницы и однообразные стоны. У него получилось бы самое задорное порно на свете, Майкл в себя верил.   
Когда все опять пошло не так? Или наоборот — к тому все и шло?  
Время растягивается и почти останавливается. Майкл отмеряет его походами за чашкой чая и количеством прочитанных страниц. Пару раз Майкл тщательно прислушивается к происходящему наверху, но улавливает только шум капель, которые шлепаются в ковшик. Ветошь все еще лежит под стеной, впитывая влагу, и воняет. Майкл клянется сделать с этим всем что-нибудь. Но не сейчас. Сейчас еще пару страниц. Потом приходится отыскать в углу потасканный торшер и включить его — в комнате темнеет. Дождь за окном дает знать о себе нудным шорохом. Кажется, что эти звуки вещественны, что они занимают все больше пространства в комнате, и Майкл сквозь сон думает, что так и чувствовали себя обитатели Ноева ковчега, качаясь на волнах мирового океана, — скучно и сонно.

— … и это было чертовски здорово, друг! — Джеймс рушится в траву подрубленным деревом. Лицо у него раскраснелось, волосы растрепаны, глаза горят негасимым пламенем.  
— Земля не твердая? — насмешливо интересуется Майкл, присаживаясь рядом.   
Джеймс пренебрежительно фыркает.  
— Сделай лицо попроще, Фассбендер, а то кажется, что ты совсем не получаешь удовольствия.  
День нежаркий, солнце стоит высоко в прозрачном небе, дотягиваясь не зноем, а ласковым теплом. Майкл осторожно ложится на землю, морщится, когда острые стебли царапают щеку. Пахнет мокрым сеном и сладкими полевыми цветами. Светлый пиджак Джеймса виден сквозь траву, если повернуть голову.   
— Ты, кажется, получаешь удовольствие от всего, Джейми. — Майкл протягивает руку и пихает друга в плечо.  
— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы этого не делать. — Джеймс выплевывает попавшую в рот травинку и смеется. — А съемочный график и того короче.   
— Carpe diem... — бормочет Майкл. Ему неожиданно нравится лежать в траве. Есть в подходе Джеймса что-то притягательное. В том числе и сам Джеймс.   
Легкий шорох, движение воздуха, и Макэвой уже нависает над ним, загораживая солнце. На лацкане пиджака у него круглое пятно непонятного происхождения. Костюмерша наверняка будет в ярости.   
— Отдохнул? — Джеймс улыбается, и это ужасно заразительно, Майкл чувствует, что копирует эту улыбку. — Готов к новым подвигам?  
— Всегда! — откликается Майкл, берет его за шею и дергает на себя.  
Джеймс с воплем валится на него, чувствительно приложив плечом, потом хохочет, щекоча губами ухо. Волосы у него пахнут ментоловым шампунем. Земля действительно ничуть не твердая.

Просыпается он от того, что одеяло намокло. Не какая-то там сырость, нет, хорошее содержание влаги. Если выжать — натечет лужица. Майкл резко садится на диване. В его голове плавают обрывки сна: запах травы, стебелек, щекочущий ухо, и смех тоже... Он проверяет одеяло — действительно вымокло: за ночь вода нашла новые пути, вымочила стену и с нее затекла на диван. Отлично. Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.   
Голова тяжелая, как с похмелья. Майкл пробирается на кухню и готовит завтрак — на автомате, не вдумываясь в меню.   
«Только бы это не было днем сурка», — бестолково крутится в голове.   
Джеймс спускается вниз, и с первого взгляда видно, что вчерашний прогноз сбылся: он не выспался. Если приглядеться, глаза у Макэвоя даже не красные, а серые. Это бывает, когда лопается слишком много мелких сосудов. Майкл думает, не сбегать ли заодно в аптеку за каплями.   
— Каждой твари по паре, — натужно шутит он. Джеймс поднимает взгляд. Понимания в нем — ни на грош.   
Приходится пояснить.  
— Дождь все еще идет. Я думаю, не пропустил ли бородатого мужика с рубанком в руке.  
— Не волнуйся, за нами не придут, — говорит Джеймс, снова опуская голову. — Лицедейство все еще грех.   
— А, ну да, ты же специалист…  
— В чем я только не специалист.  
— Очевидно, не в крышах.  
— Да, это я подкачал.  
Диалог у них выстраивается быстро, как отрепетированный. Кажется, эта привычка неубиваема. Майкл вздыхает.   
— А в своей крыше ты как — ориентируешься? — спрашивает он.   
Джеймс вздергивает бровь.   
— Да как-то, знаешь, не жалуюсь, — говорит он. — А что?   
Майкла никто не учил психотерапевтическим разговорам, а сам он не стремился. Никогда не знаешь, где и что пригодится в жизни.  
— Слушай, что происходит? — выдает он наконец запретное. — Что с тобой вообще?  
Джеймс подпирает голову рукой и становится похож на усталого школьника за пять минут до окончания урока.  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что мне надо поговорить? — спрашивает он тоскливо. — Высказать свою боль, вербализировать эмоции и всё такое прочее? Не думал, что ты из адептов святого Фрейда.  
— Никогда не был, — открещивается Майкл.  
— А чего тогда тебе нужно? Все почему-то думают, что мне надо поговорить. Скажи честно, Фассбендер, вот тебя когда-нибудь это спасало, нет?  
Майкл задумывается.  
— Спасало, — честно говорит он. — В шестнадцать лет, нажравшись в сопли, я долго изливал душу дубу в парке о своей несчастной любви к Бетти Спенсер. Стало легче.   
— Роль дерева — это не твое, — серьезно говорит Джеймс. — Слишком выразительное лицо. Мне пора в магазин, извини.  
Майкл недоуменно смотрит на него.  
— Ты вчера закупился по-царски, не спорю, но явно не согласовал со мной список, — объясняет Джеймс.   
— Я с тобой, — решает Майкл, быстро вскакивая и подхватывая с кресла носки. Прогулка — отличная идея. В фильмах и книгах это всегда помогает.  
Дождь на улице ни разу не похож на тот, что в фильмах. Там красивый ливень льется с небес только тогда, когда надо затемнить дешевые декорации. В реальном Десборо с неба падает какая-то гадость, больше похожая на очень мокрый снег. Макэвой встряхивается как собака, поднимает ворот куртки повыше. Точно, зонтика нет, вот дурак.  
— Ты что, правда со мной в магазин собрался? — спрашивает он, когда позади уже половина улицы.  
— Нет, я просто вышел погулять, — огрызается Майкл.  
— Фассбендер, ты дурной? Хочешь, чтобы завтра газеты написали, что я развелся и ушел к тебе?  
Майкл замедляет шаг. Раньше Джеймса не особенно волновало, о чем пишет пресса. Он ругался с журналистами, иногда злился на них, но никогда не подстраивал свою жизнь под желтые газеты. Прекрасно знал, что дай или не дай повод, все равно что-нибудь выдумают, так какая разница?   
— А разве это не так? Ты мне сердце разбиваешь, — потрясающе серьезно говорит Майкл.  
— Да пошел ты, — роняет Джеймс без улыбки. — Тут кинотеатр в двух кварталах. Можешь заняться любимым делом, — советует он и шагает дальше по улице. Джеймс всегда напоминал Майклу воробья, а сейчас вдруг этот образ выродился в беспородного пса, завсегдатая приютов и ночлежек.   
Майкл мотает головой, стряхивая капли дождя. Надо читать поменьше мелодраматических сценариев.   
Кинотеатр прячется за простой деревянной дверью и скромной вывеской. Там оказывается малолюдно, сонная кассирша не обращает ни малейшего внимания на его лицо, и Майкл два часа послушно наслаждается новинкой кинопроката. О чем фильм, он не сказал бы даже под пыткой, зато может детально описать косяки в исполнении и кое-где нестыковки в сценарии. Совсем разучился смотреть кино, думает он, выбираясь на свет из зала. Профессиональная деформация во всей красе.  
На улице ничего не меняется. Тот же паб на углу, порыжевшая вывеска пекарни и обувная мастерская через дорогу. Прохожих мало, и все как один спешат по своим делам, засунув нос в воротники курток. Майклу начинает казаться, что весь этот город — просто декорация. Какой-нибудь артхаус вроде «Догвилля»: сейчас по улице забегают ассистенты, уберут погнутое дерево у перекрестка и снимут с петель дверь паба, потому что она не вписывается в обстановку. Пора прекращать этот балаган.  
Джеймс обнаруживается в гостиной. Он озадаченно пялится на стену и промокший диван.  
— Ты нахрена промолчал? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь на шаги Майкла. — Тут вся стена мокрая!  
— А это что-то бы изменило?  
— Изменило! Я б про это знал!  
— Ну вот теперь знаешь. И что?  
Джеймс оборачивается, смотрит на него злобно, но молчит. Майкл подходит к нему, кладет руки на плечи и разворачивает к себе.  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает он. Последний предел падения. Тот самый бесполезный вопрос.   
— Ну вот, опять…  
— Не опять! Прекрати играть в отшельника-социофоба, мы оба знаем, что это далеко от правды.  
— А что близко? — Макэвой не сбрасывает его рук с плеч. — Майкл, ей-богу, я ведь взрослый человек. Что за крестовый поход? Ну серьезно: что я, такой дебил? Одного оставить нельзя — не дай бог повесится-застрелится? Ты сам-то хоть в это веришь?  
— Не верю. Но слушай, так тоже нельзя. Давай я тебе телефон мозгоправа подкину или билет куплю на другой край света. Или хочешь — позвоним Джекману, он тебя в гости позовет!   
Джеймс от неожиданности давится вдохом и хрипло кашляет.  
— Ну ты даешь. Майкл, правда… — Он выглядит слишком по-взрослому сейчас, на все свои тридцать с огромным хвостом. — Честное слово. Все будет в порядке. Я не знаю, зачем ты приехал, но…  
— Я приехал, потому что мне не плевать, — говорит Майкл. — Так уж вышло. Мне не плевать на то, что с тобой происходит. Повесишься ты, утопишься или впадешь в запой. Я, может, херовый друг, но тем не менее.   
Джеймс осекается, потом поднимает глаза и все-таки произносит что хотел:   
— Клевая речь. Долго репетировал?  
— Не поверишь — экспромт.  
Майкл ждет еще возражений и замечаний, но нет: Макэвой разворачивается и выходит через коридор в кухню. Там недолго возится, притаскивает два стакана и бутылку «Куропатки».  
— Все серьезные разговоры происходят под выпивку, — говорит он. — Не будем нарушать традицию.  
Майклу вроде бы надо радоваться, но как-то не выходит. Джеймс как будто снова отыгрывает спектакль, только уже другой, не тот, что вначале. Критическим взглядом окидывает гостиную, выбирает место на диване и плюхается туда, водружая бутылку на стол.  
— Поговорим как настоящие мужики, которыми мы никогда не были, — предлагает он. — Кажется, это делается так. Я раскрою тебе свое большое сердце, а ты скупо посоветуешь не напрягаться, выпить и закрутить с подходящей женщиной. Нет, не так: с бабой.   
Майкл морщится.  
— Прекрати, — просит он.  
Джеймс нехорошо скалится.  
— Прекратить кривляться? Майкл, а я только это и умею. Тебе правду? Правда в том, что тебе на самом деле не интересно, что у меня и как. И никому не интересно. А я заебался уже придумывать тридцать три версии того, что происходит — чтобы каждый мог реализовать свой комплекс спасителя человечества. Для тебя версию, для Эни, для Джой, еще для парочки дебилов, обрывающих телефон. Тебе какая устроит? Говори, у меня теперь на любой вкус есть.   
Майкл на секунду прикрывает глаза, потом смотрит на Джеймса и выразительно молчит, как молчал во время особенно идиотских его эскапад.   
Рефлексы не пропьешь: Макэвой сникает, вцепляется в бутылку виски и нацеживает себе в стакан на два пальца.  
— Я все просрал, Фассбендер, — тихо говорит он. Выпивает виски одним махом, словно крутые ковбои в старых вестернах. Нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Я просрал все, что у меня было.   
Майкл едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Ну, приехали.  
— Сунуть под нос твою налоговую декларацию за прошлый год? — спрашивает он. — Раздел «доходы»?  
— Да пошел ты! — крысится Джеймс. – Назвался мозгоправом — так имей терпение слушать весь тот бред, что я несу. Ты ведь для этого приехал?  
Приходится заткнуться. Джеймс между тем опрокидывает еще стакан. Майкл пытается освежить свои знания по соотношению Макэвоя и выпивки: когда уже настанет пора накрыть стакан рукой, чтоб пациент не свалился под стол. Освежается плохо.   
— Ретроспектива, — провозглашает Джеймс. — Сначала я хотел стать священником — и бросил это дело, потому что мне показалось, что театр — это более надежный способ нести что-то вечное в массы. Хотя нет, кого я обманываю. Я хотел стать актером, потому что никто не смотрел на мою кривую рожу в школе и мне хотелось это восполнить.   
Майкл кивает. У него в свое время были сходные мотивы.  
— Итак! — Макэвой загибает большой палец на правой руке. — Мечты стать священником — просраны ради желания топтать театральные подмостки и сверкать на экране ящика. Хотел бы я сказать, что тут что-то получилось, но… Моя единственная растиражированная роль — это лысый идеалист на колесах, неразделенно влюбленный в маньяка с фашистскими идеями. Без обид, Майкл, но это не та работа, которую приятно вспомнить в профессиональном плане.   
Можно было бы поспорить, но в чем-то Джеймс прав: Чарльз Ксавье — это не Гамлет и даже не Эдвард Рочестер.   
— Конечно, есть театр, — опережает его мысль Джеймс. — Но посмотрим правде в глаза: я опоздал, Майкл. Те, кто играют вторые роли в моих постановках — вот это настоящие актеры. Да, к ним не выстраивается очередь озабоченных девиц с охапками цветов, но суть не в этом. Они играют, а не торгуют рожей. У них есть амплуа. У всех есть. Ты, например. — Он невежливо тычет Майклу в грудь пальцем. — Ты у нас сложная личность с тонкой душевной организацией. И даже если тебе завтра доверят играть Гитлера, то народ все равно в конце сеанса будет утирать слезу и думать, как же не повезло этому несчастному человеку.   
Майкл неловко дергает уголком рта.  
— Зато тебе хорошо удаются маньяки, — говорит он.  
Джеймс шутливо кланяется, прижимая руку к груди.  
— Спасибо, друг. Но ебанутый шизик — это не амплуа.   
«Это твой стиль жизни», — с тоской думает Майкл, но молчит.   
— С карьерой вроде как разобрались. — Джеймс загибает второй палец. — Что там еще было в моей жизни? Ах, да. Жена. У меня была прекрасная женщина и семейная жизнь, которую я тоже просрал.  
Майкл очень хочет спросить, как любовь к жене сочеталась с периодическим сексом с ним, но продолжает молчать. Этот вопрос интересует его давно, но всегда остается без ответа. Неловко как-то додалбываться до любовника по поводу верности жене. Нарушает все законы жанра.   
Джеймс наливает себе еще и в этот раз даже не забывает Майкла. Виски приятный, хотя «Куропатка» все же слишком дерет глотку. Иногда оно и к лучшему.   
— Эни чудесная женщина, — изрекает Джеймс. — И сын у нас тоже замечательный.  
— Зачем ты тогда развелся? — интересуется Майкл.   
— Потому что она предложила, — бесхитростно отвечает Макэвой и как-то сразу верится: да, предложила. А он согласился. — Так что с семейной жизнью тоже облом.   
Майкл вспоминает, что о разводе Макэвоя узнал из газет. Глянул от нечего делать на обложку желтоватого журнала, когда покупал минералку в аэропорту, и зацепился взглядом за надпись и маленькое, паршивое фото Джеймса с Энн-Мари. Пара стояла под дождем, и Макэвой галантно держал зонтик над женой, несмотря на разницу в росте. Не на первой полосе была новость, все-таки издание было из приличных, на сплетнях не специализировалось. Подумал еще тогда: надо бы позвонить. И не позвонил.   
— Ну и наконец, последний лот на сегодняшний вечер, — бодро говорит Джеймс, махнув третью порцию виски. Глаза у него начинают блестеть. — Ты.  
— В смысле? — не понимает Майкл. Он наехал на это «ты» и теперь буксует, пытаясь угадать, что к чему.  
— Просто — ты. — Джеймс смотрит на него бесхитростным и честным взглядом синих глаз, за который его, наверное, и взяли на Чарльза Ксавье. — Тебя я тоже просрал, Майкл. Среди всего этого фансервиса, промо-туров, красных дорожек и прочей херни умудрился упустить мысль о том, что я действительно… — Он, кажется, пытается подобрать слова, но потом просто замолкает, качая головой.  
Майкл поражен. Нет, не то слово, — Майкл охреневает от происходящего. Более тупой ситуации у него в жизни не случалось. После всех этих интервью, после обнимашек и чудовищных пошлостей, после секса, в конце-то концов, мать вашу!  
— Мальчик, который кричал «волки», по сравнению с тобой сосунок, — наконец говорит он. — Дилетант. В подметки не годится.  
— Избавь меня от твоего сарказма. — Джеймс машет на него рукой и снова хватается за бутылку. — Я сам прекрасно понимаю, как это звучит.   
— Это вряд ли.  
— Намекаешь, что такому лузеру как я никогда не признавались в любви?   
— Намекаю, что ты не способен понять всю разрушительность воздействия тебя на мир, — кисло говорит Майкл и отбирает бутылку. В этот раз «Куропатка» идет куда мягче. Майкл думает и добавляет еще, на этот раз из горлышка.  
— Я смотрю ты в шоке, — одобрительно замечает Джеймс, наливая себе.   
— Я переживу, — заверяет его Майкл. — В конце концов, когда ты зажал меня в трейлере, сердце у меня не встало.  
— Зато кое-что другое — вполне.  
Майкл морщится. Неприятно чувствовать себя героем скабрезного анекдота. Хотя, если разобраться, вся история их с Макэвоем отношений — это анекдот длиной в несколько лет.  
— Почему тебе обязательно надо все опошлить — даже собственные чувства? Ты кайф с этого ловишь?  
— Вот такой я извращенец. — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — Еще не поздно убежать в ночь, вспомнив о невыключенном утюге.   
Майкл смотрит на него и неожиданно понимает, что эта речь слишком отрепетирована для экспромта. Интересно, кому Макэвой успел излить душу, прежде чем заделаться отшельником?   
— У меня нет утюга, — возвещает Майкл. — И даже если бы был — все равно уже поздно.   
Джеймс удивленно поднимает бровь.  
— В конце концов, мне не каждый день признаются в любви.  
Бровь ползет еще выше.  
— Открой твиттер, — предлагает Макэвой.  
— Это все не то, — отметает Майкл, чуть не свалив широким жестом бутылку со стола.   
— Конечно, — бледно улыбается Джеймс. — Они понятия не имеют, что ты храпишь и норовишь скинуть партнера с кровати посреди ночи.   
— Ничего подобного!  
— Не юли, Фассбендер. Ты мне еще приплатить должен за хранение страшной правды. После такого даже фотосессия в «ДжейКью» тебя не отмоет!   
Майкл чувствует, как губы неудержимо расплываются в улыбке. Наверное, поэтому он и приехал. Потому что с Джеймсом всегда было здорово. И в Макэвое, что заперся в доме с протекающей крышей, есть что-то невыразимо неправильное. Кармическая несправедливость, изъян в ткани мироздания. Мир должен стоять на трех слонах, черепахе и Джеймсе Макэвое в хорошем настроении. Иначе никак.   
— Я рад, что я здесь, — говорит Майкл. И сам верит в свои слова.  
Он готов услышать от Джеймса подкол или столь же вдохновенную чушь, но тот молчит, а потом сгребает бутылку. Майкл поспешно подсаживается к нему вплотную и накрывает его руку своей.  
— Может, тебе хватит?  
— А может, тебе заткнуться? — нелюбезно отвечает Джеймс. Он тянет бутылку к себе, а Майкл не отпускает — из чистого упрямства.   
— Ты напьешься, и будет еще хуже, — объясняет он как маленькому.  
— О, а сейчас мне прям зашибись!   
Бутылка выскальзывает из пальцев, они нелепо борются, оставаясь сидеть на диване, и это похоже то ли на прелюдию к сексу, то ли на странный рестлинг.   
— Прекрати! — шипит Майкл.  
Джеймс резко ослабляет хватку.  
— Уезжал бы ты, а?.. — тоскливо говорит он. — Я тебе и поплакался уже, и поорал ты на меня, и даже промочил носки ради дружеского участия. Вроде все формальности соблюдены. Пожалуйста, Фассбендер, отвали.   
В глазах у него — чистая усталость, и Майклу иррационально обидно: все же получалось! Он подвигается ближе, грубовато обнимает Джеймса за плечи. Это неудобно и непривычно. Макэвой не шевелится, тело его тяжелое и безучастное, как манекен.   
— Ладно тебе, — шепчет Майкл. — Какие уже нахрен формальности.   
— Фассбендер, ты ужасно доставучий… — Джеймс бормочет это ему в плечо, потом поднимает голову, задевает носом шею. — Что тебе блядь надо, объясни мне уже?  
Майкл не уверен, что может ответить на вопрос. Впрочем, Джеймс его и не слушает. Он цепко хватается за плечо (ногти чувствуются даже через рубашку), второй рукой обхватывает за шею и впивается в губы, как голодный. Майкл беззвучно чертыхается, но отвечает на поцелуй. Делает его более мягким, нежно касается губ языком. Все актеры умеют целоваться, но Джеймс как будто спецкурс проходил. Хватка на плече расслабляется, Джеймс возится, придвигаясь еще ближе и не отрываясь от рта . Майкл чувствует, как пальцы пробираются под рубашку. Поцелуй наконец заканчивается на губах и ползет дальше, мокрые губы касаются шеи ниже уха и линии челюсти — как будто ставят точки в заранее обозначенных местах. Майкл прислушивается к себе и с удивлением понимает, что не возбужден. Да и Джеймс, похоже, тоже не пылает страстью. Майкл запускает пальцы в его волосы и гладит, как кота.   
Они сидят так пару минут. Майкл бездумно пялится в стену. Джеймс затихает под его рукой, не выказывая желания продолжать эту неловкую эротическую сцену.   
— Вот видишь, — наконец тихо говорит Макэвой.  
— Что?   
— Даже волшебный поцелуй не сработал. Вряд ли что-то еще способно превратить меня в «настоящего мальчика».   
— С чего ты взял, что я этого хочу?  
— Потому что все этого хотят. — Джеймс высвобождается и поднимается на ноги. Подумав секунду, прихватывает бутылку со стола. — Это самое популярное желание года. Извини, неважно себя чувствую.  
Майкл остается один. Сидит на диване, разглядывая наваленные на стол газеты. Где-то там, должно быть, есть заметка о разводе Джеймса Макэвоя — с пожеланиями поскорее восстановиться, повеселеть и найти новую любовь. Майкл тяжело поднимается, идет на кухню, кипятит воду, заваривает себе крепкий сладкий чай, чтобы прогнать муть из головы.   
Когда близкий человек впадает в тоску, мы стараемся его вылечить. Антидепрессанты, психотерапевты, путешествия в чужие края. Человек нужен нам функциональным. Эффективным. Наверное, потому, что беспомощность перед лицом чужой тоски — совершенно отвратительная штука.   
Телефон звонит в кармане, Майкл не глядя жмет на «принять» и подносит его к уху.  
— Ну как? — без предисловий спрашивает Фред.  
— Что конкретно тебя интересует? — уточняет Майкл.  
— Да уж не прогноз погоды, — фыркает динамик. — Вы что там, перепились с горя?  
Фред, похоже, сам не очень трезв — на заднем фоне слышен гомон паба.   
— Все еще живы, если ты об этом. — Майкл задумчиво вертит в руках чайную ложку. Ему почему-то не хочется разговаривать с заботливым агентом, а хочется послать его подальше.   
— Это радует. Поставишь его на ноги?  
Майклу не нравится, как это звучит. Как будто он тренер боксера-неудачника. Или даже хуже: как будто он часовых дел мастер, которому сдали на руки неисправного андроида.   
— Он вполне на ногах. — говорит Майкл. Уверенность в голосе удивительна ему самому.  
— Да ты заразился! — неизвестно чему радуется Фред. — Ну все, весь кинематограф в глубокой жопе. Вы же с ним два сапога пара, как я не…  
— Ты пьян. — И это не вопрос.   
— Запьешь тут с вами.  
Ложка пикирует на пол.   
— Фред, — задушевно просит Майкл. — Отстань ты от него.   
— В смысле?  
— В прямом! Он в порядке, если над душой не стоять.   
Фред возмущенно сопит, делает вывод:  
— Точно заразился. Не захандри сам, твои фанатки мне этого не простят, — и отключается.   
Майкл раздраженно смотрит на молчащий телефон в своей руке. Не стоит огненных взглядов — Фред просто хочет помочь.   
А я? неожиданно думает Майкл. Чего хочу я? Что я здесь делаю?  
Он оглядывает гостиную, как будто видит в первый раз. Низкий столик, покрытый газетами, пыльные углы, захватанный пульт в углу продавленного дивана. Вид, не скрывающий своей неприглядности. Майкл садится на диван, запрокидывает голову на спинку и закрывает глаза.   
Смеркается. Майкл в последнее время совершенно не отслеживает время. Говорят, биологические часы могут сбоить так же, как и механические, в зависимости от ситуации. Он не смог бы сказать, который час, даже под угрозой расстрела.   
Майкл пробует читать, но информация не желает лезть в голову. Он перечитывает строчки снова и снова, совершенно не понимая, что они значат. Интересно, почему признание в любви так выбивает из колеи? Ответственность? Дополнительные ярлыки? Идентифицированное чувство, зафиксированное, приколотое, как бабочка к бархатному стенду. Может, именно поэтому он сотню раз за последние дни повторил себе, что Джеймс ему не друг?   
Он плетется к холодильнику, заглядывает в забитые продуктами недра. Несколько сортов мясной нарезки, сыр, еще один пакет молока, фруктовый коктейль… похоже, Джеймс кидал в тележку все, что подвернется под руку. На дверце сиротливо жмется банка греческих оливок. Майкл хмыкает и забирает ее с собой.  
На втором этаже темно, только сквозь открытую дверь спальни пробивается серый свет. Этого едва хватает, чтобы не переломать себе ноги, но Майкл справляется. Джеймс лежит на кровати и, кажется, не спит. Майкл решительно подходит к кровати, садится, а потом и забирается на нее с ногами. Джеймс молча поворачивает к нему голову. Майкл пихает к нему банку оливок.  
— Я хотел разжиться оливковой ветвью, но нашлось только это, — говорит он.  
Джеймс приглушенно фыркает.  
— Ты не похож на голубя, — говорит он тихо. — Но спасибо. Думаешь, Господь уже перестал гневаться?  
— Он отходчивый, — уверенно говорит Майкл. — Тебе всего тридцать семь. Я поднапрягся и посчитал.   
Джеймс неуютно поводит плечами. В темноте он весь состоит из теней, но даже тени очень выразительны.   
— У меня ощущение, что я всё опоздал, — поперек всякой грамматики жалуется он. — В мои годы у человека уже должна быть сложившаяся жизнь.   
— Я не это имел в виду, — качает головой Майкл. — Тебе всего тридцать семь, и у тебя вполне есть время на то, чтобы поваляться в темной комнате и пережить еще один кризис среднего возраста. Не страшно. Все в порядке.   
Джеймс замолкает, а потом снова фыркает, уже повеселее.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Уверен. Только крышу надо починить. А так — все хорошо.   
Они молчат и Майкл думает, что чувство вины за собственное ничтожество — самое разрушительное из всех. О том, как тяжело живется людям с развитой рефлексией. И еще: что люди меняются и этим выгодно отличаются от картинок в глянцевых журналах.  
— Потом непременно снимемся в каком-нибудь ебанутом кино, — предлагает он. — Все критики с ума сойдут.  
— А то. — Джеймс мечтательно смотрит в потолок. — Ты выберешь самый безумный сценарий.   
Некстати вспоминается старый рассказ О`Генри про последний лист. Там было что-то про планы на будущее как показатель жажды жизни. Майкл скашивает глаза и видит Джеймса как будто впервые за все это время. Тени делают его лицо резким, непривычно взрослым. Когда Джеймс поворачивает к нему голову, глаза у него влажно блестят.   
— Майкл, — говорит он.  
— А?  
— Ты мой самый лучший друг.  
— Не заливай.  
— Честное слово.   
Это по-детски приятно. Как будто выдали сертификат с надписью: «Ты делаешь все правильно!» И шоколадку.

Он просыпается от того, что кончился дождь. Навязчивый шорох, от которого ныли зубы и болела голова, внезапно прекратился. Можно сказать, он просыпается от тишины. Оливковая ветвь всегда работает, даже если не соблюсти канон. Вот что значит — достоверные источники.   
Джеймс спит, зарывшись в одеяло по самые уши, несмотря на свитер и штаны. Наружу торчит только взъерошенная рыжая макушка, кусок болотно-зеленого рукава и пятка в носке. Это так трогательно, что почти неприлично. Майкл поднимается с постели и спускается на кухню. Хозяйским взглядом окидывает помещение, сметает в мойку запачканные тарелки. В окна льется серенький, но вполне уверенный свет. В этом освещении кухня кажется не потрепанной, а обжитой. Тряпка у стены все еще воняет, и Майкл, не колеблясь, отправляет ее в мусорное ведро.   
В гостиной он разгребает гору журналов, сдвигает хлам с глаз долой и включает телевизор. Бодрые звуки разгоняют тишину. Майклу всегда кажется, что с телевизором становится веселее. Чайник пыжится, сдерживая бурление воды, и наконец отключается, полностью выложившись. Майкл кладет себе в чашку сахар, щедро льет молоко и садится смотреть, как Роман Рейнс в очередной раз показывает, на что готов ради чемпионского пояса.   
Джеймс спускается получасом позже, заспанный, но на удивление бодрый. Садится рядом на диван, пялится в экран, пытаясь понять, что происходит. На щеке у него след от подушки, а свитер выглядит так, что неплохо бы постирать.  
— Дождь кончился, — говорит он.  
— Угу. — Майкл ерзает, отвоевывая кусочек пространства. У Джеймса есть потрясающая привычка занимать все предоставленное ему место.  
— Я звонил хозяину. — Джеймс приваливается к его плечу, все больше интересуясь происходящим на экране. — Ремонтника обещали прислать, но завтра. У многих крыши протекли, прямо эпидемия. Слушай, а это что за матч? Запись?  
В телевизоре рестлер в черном трико ломает об противника стул и выбрасывает остатки в зрительный зал, к огромному удовольствию болельщиков.  
Майкл с наслаждением вытягивает ноги и прихлебывает из своей кружки.  
— Я тут подумал…— медленно говорит он. — У тебя мило. Я, пожалуй, задержусь на пару дней. Устрою себе отпуск. Прослежу, как чинят крышу.  
— Без тебя ее, конечно, не починят! — ворчит Джеймс, а потом смотрит на него недоверчиво и дергает уголком рта. — Правда, что ли?  
Майкл кивает. Хочет добавить, что впадать в депрессию хорошо в компании, но молчит. Еще он старательно не смотрит на Джеймса. Но почти кожей чувствует, как тот светлеет и улыбается — на этот раз полноценно, во весь рот, заразительно и по-мальчишески.   
— Вот как... — говорит он. — Ну… тогда можно и пиццу.


End file.
